Once apon a Nightmare
by Miku-chan55321
Summary: When school girls Mekira and Lina Arch are taken in there sleep to a castle that can only be found by those who live in it, things may get interesting, especially when they are asked to choose there kings.
1. Vampire character profiles

Once Apon a Nightmare

Makina Kurosake

Character profiles

Vampires.

Ryu

Age: 128 years

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Silver

Species: Vampire

Height: 5'8

Weight: 182 lbs

likes: Blood, sports, hunting, gothica.

Dislikes: Werewolves, computers, bright colors.

Bio: Ryu, the youngest of his clan owes his existance to Daemeon. Ryu was a inosent young man, he studied well in school, had lots of great friends, he even worked out everyday. One evening on his way home from the gym Ryu made a life changing decision. After taking a ally way instead of a main street, Ryu was approched by a young man. Seconds later a second man came up behind him a held a gun to Ryu's head. The First man pulled a gun and sighed.

"This bullet," he sighed "is not ment for you. Unfortuantly it is going to peirce your heart and tear into your attackers. I am giving you the choice now, to die as a human, or live as a vampire. It is your choice, but please choose quickly."

"I don't want to die at all." Ryu groaned "please, just shoot."

_**BAM!**_

Daemeon

Age: 200 years

eye color: Green

Hair color: Brown

Species: Vampire

Height: 6'2

Weight: 192 lbs

Likes: Humans, running (flitting), guns, crime fighting

Dislikes: Werewolves, dark colors, water.

Bio: Born into the curse of the vampire, Daemeon has known nothing more. Daemeon never had an easy life but his father made it all worth living, that is until his father was brutally murdered before his eyes at the age of eight. Determained and angry young Prince Daemeon set out to find some one to teach him how to use his fathers silver shot gun.

Xerxes

Age: 210

eye color: Gold

hair color: Blonde

Species: Half vampire

height: 5'1

weight: 95 lbs

likes: nature, quiet, music, Metallica

dislikes: cities, his fellow vampires, Classical music

Bio: After being abused as a child Xerxes ran away from his family. He ran until he found the Tamaharu Castle said to be owned by a terrible beast, a vampire. The young boy couldn't have cared less, it was raining and the castle looked exciting and welcoming. He wandered the Castel for hours jumping when the lightning struck, the shadows seemed to move.

"Little boy, you aren't afraid of the dark?" a voice cooed

"N-No sure, just whats in it!" Xerxes called boldly

Argon

Age: (unknown)

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: ginger

height: 5'7

Weight: 201 lbs

Bio: Not much is known about Argon, he just sort of showed up one day, only one thing is for certain, he is a MAJOR flirt.


	2. werewolf character profiles

Character profiles

Werewolves

Temo (T-bone)

age: 20 years

eye color: Brown

Hair color: blonde

Species: Werewolf

height: 5'6

Weight: 210 lbs

Likes: Thrill, the hunt, the chase, nature.

Dislikes: mundane jobs, cities, the rain

bio: Born and raised in the woods Temo was the last of his kind. He is a pure breed werewolf and the last of the real clans.

Lobo

Age: 16 years

eye color: brown

Hair color: brown

Species: Werewolf

height: 6'5

Weight: 198 lbs

likes: Dullness, mundane life, cities, relaxing, reading

dislikes: high engery events, country sides, the chase.

Bio: A city boy raised as a human Lobo only found out he was a werewolf when he went camping under the full moon with his father. After that event he lived in the woods to avoid the shame of his father.

Ryan

Age: 22

eye color: brown

hair color: black

Species: were wolf

height: 6'2

Weight: 235 lbs

Likes: hunting. reading, school, a normal life

Dislikes: the woods, the dark having to grow up so quickly

Bio.: Ryan as another city boy grew up with only a mother and an idea that he was different. He would have lived a normal human life if he haden't of stayed out to late with friends. After this incident he took to the woods as well.

Sebastian

Age: 10

eye color: blue

hair color: black

Species: half werewolf

height: 4'8

Weight: 94 lbs

Likes: being a kid, having fun.

Dislikes: school, waking up early being a werewolf.

Bio.: At only eight Sebastian took to the woods, hiding from everyone after morphing in his bedroom. He ran and ran until he found Temo, Lobo, and Ryan in the castle of Tamaharu.


	3. character profiles: Grym reaper

Character Profiles

Grym reaper

Gryll (Grell)

Age: 28

eye color: orange

hair color: red

Species: Grym Reaper

height: 5'7

Weight: 135 lbs

Likes: death, dispair, halloween

Dislikes: birth, brightness, cheeryness

Bio.: Born and raised a grym reaper. nuff said.

Eymos

Age: 300

eye color: purple

hair color: grey

Species: elder

height: 4'8

weight: 124 lbs

likes: reading

Dislikes: activeness

bio.:born and raised Elder Grym reaper. Nuff said

Mari-Angelo

Age: 19

eye color: bronze

hair color: brown

Species: deaths angel

height: 4'6

weight: 86 lbs

likes: not much

Dislikes: every thing

bio.: raised under Eymos.


	4. human character profiles

Character Profiles

Humans

Mekira

Age: 13

eye color: Grey

Hair color: black

species: human

likes: reading, writing, sports, fictions!

Dislikes: Schools, teachers, most people.

Bio: born and raised in Myrtle Beach and then transplanted into New York, Mekira is one tough kid. She usually gets into fights, she never does as she is told and she only has one friend, Lina Arch. Her parents left her because of her behavour, her guardians gave up on her and she was alone in the world before she was kidnapped.

Lina Arch

Age: 13

eye color: ice blue

hair color: silver

species: Human

like: fighting, adventure, running.

dislikes: Schools, teachers, her parents.

Bio: Not sure of where she was born Lina only knows a life of moving around on the militaries terms. She fights everyday and welcomed the vampire who came to take her.


	5. Chapter 3: that fateful night

Chapter one: that fateful night

A shadow lingers in an apartment window in New York City. The owner of the shadow gazes at a young sleeping girl no older than thirteen sleeping deeply in her cozy bed. There is a swooshing sound and she is gone, the window is closed and everything is back to normal.

the Mekira Goman case

My eyes opened slowly, everything was fuzzier than usual.

"Oh good your alive." a male voice called to me

" Whats it to you!" I grumbled turning over in bed to find just who that voice belonged to.

Beside me was a shirtless boy who looked to be fifteen. He has short ish silver hair and red eyes, an exotic combonation.

"Oh, I'm Ryu Tamaharu, your in Tamaharu manor." he smiles

"Why am I here, I didn't do anything." I sighed sitting up in the elegantly put together bed.

Looking around everything was either grey, black, or a stunning royal red. Anything that was red had black spider web patterns on it and was dusted with grey glitter. The Room was empty exept for two doors and the bed.

"No you have not done anything thus far," Ryu sighs " but you do serve a purpose here which I will explain to you later. For now please rise and bath."

Ryu then left the room after setting out a long black dress with a light dusting of a red and grey spider pattern on it, spiderweb stalkings, and black converse adorned with plastic spiders on the laces. I walked over to the other door to find an overly elegent bathroom with shower curtains to match the bed spread, and black fixtures. The mirror on the wall housed a small spider, a live little one. It was a black widow, my favorite kind.

"I suppose, " I sighed speaking to the spider now " You are my way out of here if I don't wish to live with these conditions I can just come and have you bite me right?"

I stepped back out of the room to grab the outfit he had set out for me, it was nice but a bit to, should I say aracnic, for me.

I showered quickly and dress with equal swiftness. I was lacing up the converse when Ryu walked back in.

"Good to see you awake, you look lovely in that outfit and with your hair back and brushed." he smiled

"Thank you, you look very nice too." I purred

Ryu was wearing a red top to complement his eyes. The top was lightly poofy and only in slight creases did it touch his thin form. He also wore a black pair of slacks that curved out at the bottom to show that he was wearing black dress shoes with a inch heel on them.

"Oh, thank you miss.."

"Mekira, just Mekira. My family disowned me." I finished for him

" Why would anyone disown a wonderful young lady like you?" He asked with a light blush

I smoothed out the remaining creases on my dress which clung to my body above the hips. I noticed now that the back was a corset design and that the front was not only black but also a dark shade of red. Below the hips the skirt of the dress draped off of me in an almost ragged fasion exposing much more leg than I would normally show. The spider wed style stalkings clung to my preshaved legs like a second skin and lead down to the high top converse. It was a lovely look and I did so enjoy this boys company but how on eearth did I get to this manor i the first place.

"I suppose it was my true personality, feisty and bitter, thats me." I groaned as I began making the bed out of habit.

"You should not be conserning yourself with the bed, I have maids." Ryu smiled

"I do not care I slept in it so I am going to make it." I stated defiantly.

"You are a feisty one." I purred

"Yes, that I am." I smiled flurting lightly

"GOOD MORNING RYU!" A Voice called from the hall

"Oh no." Ryu groaned "Not again."

Then the door burst open and in walked a boy with rough brown hair and stunning green eyes. He was wearing a New York Giants sweat shirt and sweat pants, very much unlike Ryu.

"Good Morning Daemeon." Ryu groaned

"Good morning to you too!" The one named Daemeon exclaimed " And just who is this?!"

"Mekira sir, pleased to meet you." I mumbled with a bow.

"No need to be so proper you know, just because Ryu is so stuffy doesn't mean you have to be the same way!" Daemeon scoffed

"It is just common mannor sir." I sighed after finishing the bed.

"This is Daemeon, my father of sorts." Ryu stated blankly

" It has been a pleasure my lady!" He exclaimed before waltzing out the door

"Uh..." I gaped

"Don't be fooled," Ryu warned " Behind his goofy aditude Daemeon is really quite blunt and sneaky."

"Thank you for the warning." I smiled after sitting on the edge on the bed

I really enjoyed talking to Ryu, Daemeon maybe not so much, but Ryu was nice. I wanted to talk more, see if I could get more information out of him but before I could, my stomach growled.

"Am I to take that as a hint?" Ryu laughed lightly

"Um, no I have gone hungry before, I can do it again." I stated glaring ligtly at my stomach

"No there is no need, this is a large house with almost thirteen people in it, there is plenty of food. What would you like for breakfast, it is almost seven after all." Ryu replied staring breifly at my exposed neck.

"Oh, I'm a vegitarian so fruit is just fine." I sighed

"Then please follow me to the dinning room." A voice from the door replied

"Oh good morning Argon." Ryu sighed once more.

"Who is our guest Ryu?" Argon asked

"I am Merkira, just Mekira." I smiled "Pleased to meet you Argon."

"The pleasure is all mine." Argon smiled widely revealing two very long and sharp canine teeth.

"Argon!" Ryu scolded

"What did I do?" Argon asked mock innosently

"You know very well what you did." Ryu scolded in a low voice "Now lets go to breakfast where you can meet the rest of the family."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter two once apon a nightmare: could it all just be a dream?

( Lina Arch's point of veiw)

Everything is black, pitch black but yet so comforting. My sides hurt and my head aches, and suddenly everything is cold. a crease of light comes into my view and I drift towards it. I cannot help myself I am not controling my movements. Things become clearer and the sound of claws against cement find their way into my mind. Low and threatening growls become clearer, warmth from the animal's breaths can be felt against my skin, I am in imminant danger, I can tell.

"Get up girl." A low voice growls

"And if I don't?" I groan defiantly

"If you refuse my boys and I will rip you to peices and you will never see the light of day again." A different voice, slightly higher growls.

I turn to face my captors, almost screaming at the sight, a large wolf stands before me; his amber eye boring into my soul.

"O-Oh hello." I gasp " My names Lina, whats yours?"

The wolf simply growls in resonse; his body tensing and his fur standing on end. I cannot remove my eyes from the creature, it's amber eyess have my trapped in a sort of trance.

_Be submisive!_ I yell at myself mentally

Without thinking about it further I rolled over exposing the soft of my underbelly, hoping that perhaps the wild dog would take that as a sign of submission and just leave me alone.

I watch quietly as a child no older than ten walks out of the darkness two wolves by his side. He has stunning blue eyes and black hair that shimmers as minut amounts of moon light strike it.

"I'm sorry that Ryan has been so rude to you, our guest. My name is Sebastian, and this is the clan. You've already met Ryan, he is the second in command. Lobo, to my right is a bit of a loner but is our second lowest ranked. Finally this is T-Bone, he's the leader of our pack." Sebastian introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," I sigh sitting up "but how did I get here, and where is here?"

T-Bone laughed his blonde fur ruffling as he did so. "This is the Tamaharu Castle's basement, where they keep the strays like us."

"Strays like US?" I ask in a near yell

"You where right T-Bone, she hasn't got a clue." Ryan chuckles getting up and walking into the shadows

"I haven't got a clue about what?!" I yell frustrated at the wolves ignoring me.

"You're our new leader."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter two B: Breakfast with vampires

The Mekira case

I had followed Ryu and Argon to the dining hall and was greeted by an assortment of wonderful smells; set at the table was a wide variety of food. I could see and smell pancakes, waffles, strawberries, blueberries, sausage, bacon, eggs, and every exotic food you can imagine. All of it was set in mass amounts on a very long table with twelve chairs set at it.

"Big family?" I asked quietly as my stomach growled once more.

"I guess you could call it that." Ryu sighed, "but we are a bit dysfunctional and very different really, so I don't know if we count as a family."

"Of course you count as a family!" I exclaimed

"Please take a seat." Ryu stated pulling out a chair for me " The rest of the family will be up soon."

"Why am I here?" I blurted blushing directly after.

"I cannot tell you yet, but I promise it will all make since by the time the sun sets." Ryu responded

" Oh, okay." I sighed

We sat in an awkward silence for what felt like ages but must have only been minutes before the rest of the family walked in. There were eleven of them, ten men and a girl, who looked familar but not overly.

"Mekira?!" the Girl exclaimed running toward me.

"L-Lina?!" I exclaimed almost hesitantly.

"Yep! Why are you here do you know?" She asked emphasizing the You

"No, do you know why you are here?" I asked enviously.

"Yes, I do!" She exclaimed victoriously.

"Why are you here?" I questioned

"Lina, she can't know yet." A taller man stated

"Well, I say she can Ryan, she'll notice the ears and tail eventually." Lina Stated

At that moment my eyes flickered to her head, she had two small off white ears and I could tell that she was wagging her fluffy white tail behind her from the slight draft she was creating.

"Really, werewolf." I sighed almost in jealousy

"OMG YOUR STILL AMAZINGLY SMART!" She exclaimed glomping me.

"Uh, duh." I sighed mildly less enthusiastic about her embrace

"Why aren't you thrilled?" She asked with a pout

"Well, first off I'm human and your an inu, werewolf thing and I assume your going to stay with your own kind." I said as my voice cracked " Also, when we first met and I told you I wanted to make a change you promised you would help me to acheive my dreams, now I know you won't."

"M-Mekira, is that really what you think? You think I would leave you behind just because I-I'm different? Well your wrong! I thought you'd be happy because I can do more for you!" Lina yelled tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Lina, I just thought, I'm sorry." I cryed

Both Lina and I fell into each others arms comforting each other silently. Even so I could feel the anger and hatred in the air as the werewolves bored holes in me with their glares.

"Lina, I don't think your pack like me very much." I whisper

She pulled away breaking free of my loose grasp. "You have no idea Mekira."

I watch almost sadly as my friend walks away and rejoins her pack. As she reaches her destination the tall man from earlier, Ryan his name was, puts a possesive hand on her shoulder.

"Well it seems everyone is here, why don't we all sit to eat?" A voice calls from the door way.

It's Daemeon and he seems to have just gotten there. He is dressed much more for the occasion and seems to have dropped his goofy aditude. I cannot help but stare, he looks much better in a three peice suit and tie than he did in the loose clothes he was dressed in earlier.

"Why should we sit down, how do we know the food isn't poisoned?" Ryan growls

"Why would I poison you and my young guests my dearest brother?" Daemeon asks shooting a glance in my direction.

"joking!" Ryan replies with a smile laced with false joy.

"We are all here." a deep voice calls from behind Daemeon.

Who I see causes my heart to race, a young man stands behind Daemeon, his shaggy blond hair covering his stunning golden eyes. He is wearing a pin stripped suit and nice dress shoes not at all matching his hair style. He smiles lightly at me, showing off sharp canine teeth just as with Argon who stands beside him.

"Oh, Xerxes, glad you could make it." Ryu grins sitting at the table. "Well, are we going to let the food get cold or are we going to eat and talk like a _family_?"

He seemes to stress the word family as if it is a curse. The rest sit, Daemeon and Lina taking the ends. A werewolf with chocolate brown eyes and dusty blonde hair sits down to Lina's right whispering something to her that makes her blush.

"You may all eat." She says quieter than I have ever heard her.

The werewolves all turn to Daemeon who seems to stiffen at their glances.

"You may all eat." He mumbles.

Before me a frenzy unravels as the men grab chunks of meat with their forks and other foods, shoving them on to their plates. I notice Ryu just sits there waiting for it to calm down, his look saing that he is clearly unamused at the men's behavior.

"Is it normally like this?" I ask quietly

"No, we do not usually eat all together." He replies shortly.

"They why are you all eating together today?" I ask slightly louder

" We have reason to rejoyce. You and Lina are here." He answers with a grin finally looking at me with those stunning eyes.

"Oh." I smile.

Finally things quiet down and Ryu and I reach forward with our forks to grab our share, Ryu going for the meat and I going for the fruit. The pack chat among themselves, laughing and fooling around, Lina even joining in on the fun. The others seem awkward though, keeping to themselves and eating quietly.

Finally everyone finishes and the pack excuses themselves.

"I trust you got your share?" Ryu asks standing

"Yes, thank you for breakfast." I respond also standing.

"It was the least I could do for one as beautiful as you." He grins "You may go back to the room if you please, I will be up in just a few moments."

"Okay, thank you." I sigh walking away.

"But why would you be up their with me?" I ask myself as soon as I am out of ear shot. I wander up to the room slowly taking in the beauty of the halls. The floors are stone and old fasion but the walls are a stunning red with pictures hanging everywhere from them. It seemed like an old fasion castle almost, or like a movie set. I reach the room and hesitantly open the door. I almost jump out of my skin when I find that Ryu is already sitting on the bed, his head resting in his hands.

"You certantly took your time." He sighs

"How did you get up here so quickly?!" I exclaim angrily.

"I live here, I know every hallway in the place." he smiles

"Why are you up here, I can take care of myself." I sigh

"Well I do have every right to be here, it is my room after all." Ryu chuckles

I glance around nervously, I hadn't thought about the fact that this my very well be his room. "Oh, I didn't realize that this was your room."

"Well I never told you. I didn't want you to feel awkward here." Ryu states monotonely standing and slinking towards me. His eyes seem hungry, like he could devour me.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask my voice just above a whisper. I growl at my hesitance, not me so afraid of him, he can not do anything to me.

"Oh, nothing." He sighs wrapping his lengthy fingers around my chin and pulling me to him. "Just claiming you as my own."

He smiles and pulls me into a kiss, his soft lips caressing mine. I can not help myself as I gently kiss back.

Almost sadly he pulls back, he has sort of lustfull look in his eyes. "You are mine." He states softly "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." I state blushing.

"RYU TAMAHARU GET DOWN HERE!" A rough voice calls from down the hall.

"It seems I am needed. I will be back." He states monotone brushing past me and exiting.

"What on earth just happened?" I ask the empty room suddenly longing for Ryu to be there, his lips against mine just as they were before.

**Authors note:**

**Me: OKAY! Another chappy down!**

**Ryu and Mekira: *holding hands***

**Ryu: I quite liked that chapter. *smile***

**Mekira: *blush***

**me: Okay you love birds get a freaking room if you are going to be like that.**

**Ryu: No, I don't think that will be nessisary.**

**Lina: What else do you have in store for us?!**

**Ryan: *facepalm (paw?)***

**me: I cannot tell you or else no one will read, just wait and see because i think you are going to like it!**

**Lina: REALLY?! *wagging tail***

**Me: Daemeon do the honors!**

**Daemon: Until next Time! *toothy smile* **


End file.
